Morning Surprise
by Bitway
Summary: It's not every day you wake up to find yourself hugging a wolf in your bed. {Shun/Yuto, werewolf au, written for sunflowerday on ao3}


He doesn't remember having his arms wrapped around something so soft, furry, warm when he had fallen asleep. He doesn't remember embracing anyone- anything last night. (There's a faint memory, someone, something coming into his room while he's half asleep but he finds it to be a dream.) Ruri could have given him some plush of her in his sleep, he thinks. No, that couldn't be it. This was too... _big_.

Shun moves his legs, one hits something, something with fur. If this is some plush, it's a rather huge one. Life sized. Did Ruri have anything like this? In his sleepy haze, he tries to find other answers to what this could be. They didn't have a pet, but...was it an animal? How could one just sneak inside their home?

Now, he begins to open his eyes, bright yellow hues blinking. His vision is blurry as it slowly comes into focus. The first thing he sees is hair. Fur. Dark fur. Black with tinges of a very dark purple. He hears breathing, _feels_ it to now that he's becoming conscious of, well, everything. An arm of his is around this thing's waist and he can feel it being lifted up and down in slow motions. His gaze focuses on the part that's making a slight snoring sound, the face of the creature- a wolf.

It takes him a second to realize that he's _hugging_ a huge wolf, had been in his sleep.

And when that realization kicks in, he forces his body away from the creature, practically jumping out of the bed and already surveying the room for a weapon. How this happened, he didn't know. There was only one person he'd ever let get this close to him (two if he counted his sister). A beast was not one of them.

Apparently, the sudden movement had woken up the creature as it begins to stir on the bed. It stretches like any dog would, even yawns like one. It's sleepy, tired (almost like how the human was not too long ago). And when it's eyes open and lock onto the human's, it stares then freezes.

It's mouth hangs open and the thing looks terrified. Shun doesn't seem to notice the expression, to busy on how to get this creature out of his home without it hurting him or Ruri. But, he doesn't know how to fight this...beast. It's not human. He can't punch it, kick it and expect it to go down easily. It had natural weapons, claws, fangs, it's size- it took up half the bed! All he needed was a weapon to take it down something that could just finish it or scare it off or-

A whimper breaks his train of thoughts. Looking to the wolf, it seemed to be...scared? Tail between it's legs, ears down, eyes...sad. Scared. Worried? Reading emotions on humans was one thing, a difficult thing at that, but trying to do so with an animal was completely different.

(Shun wasn't a dog person, not really. He enjoyed the occasional obedient ones, but birds were more of his go to animal. His boyfriend, on the other hand, was wild about them. He could recall his little facts about knowing how a dog was feeling based on their body language, how their ears and tails moved, how their posture was. Strange to think he was reminded of it all right now. And for a wolf no less.)

And he finds himself staring into those eyes, those grey eyes that are beginning to look familiar. No, he's imagining it. He has to be. He's not fully awake and it's a silly conclusion to jump to. He doesn't think it to be true in the slightest. But the longer their eyes are holding onto each other, the more he just can't help but think...

"Yuto?"

It's ears perk up to the name, tail lifting, mouth opening into a dog like smile. It seems...happier? Shocked? He can't really read it's emotions. But, he thinks it looks like it wants to move and do something. He's not sure what until he can see the creature beginning to stand on the bed, looking ready to pounce. And he should move out of the way, but can't move his legs. He's not scared of it not anymore. Part of him feels like he should be but that reaction to _his_ name...something inside is telling him that he doesn't need to be afraid.

Not moving leaves him open for the creature to jump towards him, easily pushing him down with a loud groan as he body collides with the floor. An apologetic look seems to pass on the wolf's face before it begins to lick the human affectionately.

He should be angry, should be trying to push this creature off him. If this were any old dog, he probably would have. The slobbering affection is strange, the paw on his chest feels warm and he can't help but smile, just a little. (Is he silly to think that this is something Yuto would do?)

"It really is you?" He asks while raising a hand and placing it underneath the wolf's chin. Thankfully, it stops it's licking to respond- a nod.

And Shun isn't sure how to react. This is Yuto. His boyfriend. A huge dog, no, a wolf. A... _werewolf_?

It's too early for this. Maybe he's dreaming and that option does cross his mind but the fact that he felt some pain when he had been pushed to the floor crosses that off the list. That would have woken him up.

It would explain a lot, more so now that he thinks about it. His interests in dogs and how they seemed to naturally come to him. His avoidance, excuses of not staying over on certain nights. The way he looked at meat, those strange comments about certain scents being a little too strong. And here he thought it was all just him. Just Yuto being...himself. (In a way, he was.)

He's not really sure if he can believe it.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His question is only answered with a turn of the head as if avoiding the question. Then, he looks over to the window in the room. It's still dark and the sun's rays have yet to shine, yet to peek through the windows. He'd return to normal soon and until then his communication is rather limited.

Shun lets out a sigh, unintentionally. He scratches behind Yuto's ears, earning him a toothy smile and the return of a wagging tail. Realizing he's still hovering over his human, he decides to move. Shun stands and makes his way to sit on the bed, Yuto following. The wolf sits on the floor beside him, letting his head rest upon the human's lap. There isn't much they can do, but they both seem to enjoy the silence as fingers gently run through fur.

Time seems to be at a standstill and neither mind it. Only when he hears a low growl escape from Yuto is he brought back to the fact daylight is beginning to flow into the room. His gaze flicks down and his hand is removed from the wolf. Yuto lifts his head, shaking it and looking to Shun. There's a whimper as his head looks down, a whine as wolf features begin to vanish. Fur is lost, his muzzle disappears, ears and tail begin to recede back, his size shrinks down and just like before, he's human. And naked.

Shun quickly grabs a blanket and drapes it over Yuto's shoulders. The werewolf smiles up at him, with a slight blush on his face, wrapping and holding the blanket around him tightly. He forces himself to stand and sit down on the bed beside him. And the room falls silent.

"I didn't know how you would react," Yuto finally speaks. "I guess I should have mentioned it a while ago before you found me like... _that_. In your bed." Yuto laughs, embarrassed. A hand covers his face as he shakes his head. That was definitely one way to tell his boyfriend that he wasn't human. Wake up with him clutching onto you while you were in a beast form.

"You should have." It's a short and brief comment, to the point. He silently admits to being partially annoyed to not knowing before. A little hurt, but he can't stay angry at him. They both know it. "It would be like me hiding I'm part harpie from you."

"You're not part bird," but he laughs to the thought of Shun with feathers. It's very fitting. "I would have smelled it if you were."

Shun grins to his laugh and playfully jabs him in the gut with his elbow. "You know what I mean."

"I do..." Yuto puts a hand over his stomach, still hiding behind the blanket. "Anyway, I'm sorry about this. I really should have told you sooner, I just..." Couldn't figure out a way to say it and prove it without sounding crazy. "I'll make it up to you."

"You don't need to." He shrugs. Pauses. Glances over to him. "What were you going to do to make it up anyway?"

Yuto's first response is to grin, leaning towards Shun and looking up to him. "I was going to let you hold me like that again the next time to transform. You didn't protest when I snuck into your bed."

So, it wasn't a dream. Someone- Yuto had somehow gotten into his home and wound up in his bed. Shun stares at him, now registering what he said.

"I know you enjoyed it."

"Say that I did, again, and I'll be tossing dog treats at you for a week."

Yuto raises a hand in defense, though he's not giving up completely on getting Shun to admit he liked having cuddling him, wolf form or not. "Alright, alright, I give."

Shun huffs and turns his head away for a moment. "You should put some clothes on before Ruri sees you. You can take mine." Then he glances back, looking over Yuto hidden behind that single cloth. It's too early to let his mind wander and he's still taking in the fact that Yuto isn't completely human. Perhaps another day, night, he'd have some fun. But a little taste wouldn't hurt.

He doesn't let Yuto say anything, leaning down to press their lips together. And he has to admit a kiss with human lips feels better than getting slobbering dog kisses.

* * *

 _"Hey, Yuto."_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Why did you come here last night when you were..."_

 _"Oh, uh, haha...well it's been a while since we had time to relax and I just...really missed you."_

 _"..."_

 _"Shun?"_

 _"You're a dork."_


End file.
